


The Veil of Maya (and how to remove it)

by Giuliacardiff



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Blaine Anderson, Abusive Relationships, Adopted Children, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sub Kurt, Top Sebastian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliacardiff/pseuds/Giuliacardiff
Summary: And if at the end of the sixth season, the things between Kurt and Blaine were not as everyone believed?And if there was something dark that nobody wants to notice in Kurt's actions?A love story can take away the famous "Veil of Maya" from the reality of the facts and help Kurt to have the family and the acceptance that he has always wanted?





	1. Prologue

Era una tranquilla e soleggiata giornata di novembre a N.Y., la grande mela, terra irridente di sogni e aspettative. Come di consueto, mi ero svegliato presto quella mattina (verso le 5 AM) per preparare la colazione a Blaine, pulire un po’ la casa e prepararmi per andare a lavoro alle 7AM.  
Purtroppo, in questo periodo, Blaine è tra un colloquio di lavoro e un altro, per questo cerco di non gravare su di lui, aiutandolo quando posso. Non lo vedo la mattina, lui tende a svegliarsi più tardi.

Comunque, alle 7AM prendo il primo autobus che mi porta fuori Buchwich, poi una camminata di quindici min. per arrivare al treno statale che mi porta nel centro di New York e infine altri 10 min. a piedi fino alla NYADA. Tutto questo mi vale 1 ora di viaggio, ma ne vale la pena.  
Preferisco sempre non fare colazione la mattina perché ho paura di non sopportare il cibo di prima mattina, preferisco mangiare una cosa veloce verso l’ora di pranzo e qualcosa la sera sul tardi prima di tornare a casa. Così so che il mio corpo assume la massima energia senza esserne sopraffatto.

Alle 8AM iniziano le lezioni alla NYADA, la scuola di arti e spettacolo della capitale economica. Tra combattimenti con armi di tutti i generi(la mia lezione preferita e in cui eccello), combattimenti simulati(ulteriore lezione in cui sono il numero uno), recitazione, canto coreografato, ballo e materie simili, la mia mattinata passa in un attimo senza mai un momento di pausa. Verso 1PM mi fermo per 15min per un pranzo veloce(insalata, yogurt, acqua ghiacciata e un frutto di stagione) per poi uscire dalla NYADA verso la scuola statale. 

In realtà nessuno lo sa(nemmeno Blaine), ma per qualche ora nel pomeriggio vado a seguire delle lezioni di economia gratuita per prendere un piccolo attestato in management e marketing: le lezioni mi piacciono, piaccio agli insegnanti, gli orari sono flessibili, e poi, è stato amore a prima vista, non voglio rinunciarci ancora.  
Dopo un paio d’ore di lezione e qualche test superato, mi dirigo di corsa verso Vougue.com. sono le 3.30PM: l’inizio del mio turno. Il mio tempo lavorativo a Vogue si distribuisce tra la ricerca di nuove idee sempre più originali, aiutare il mio capo con ogni disastro in cui si sia cacciata, evitare i flirt del mio collega bello ma off limits, e cercare di guadagnare qualcosa per il mio futuro. 

Arrivate le 6PM, finisco il turno, prendo un treno di 20min che mi porta direttamente al Spotlight Diner, il locale bar-karaoke in cui lavoro insieme a Santana e Rachel. Inizio il mio turno alle 6.30PM per non fermarmi mai con ordinazioni, canzoni e occhi bassi sul terreno.  
Rachel in pratica non lavora mai come cameriera, se ne sta semplicemente sul piccolo palco del locale ad aspettare una richiesta per una canzone da parte degli avventori(di solito è la più richiesta). Sembra che al capo non importi se lavora o no, l’importante è che canti.  
Santana invece è perennemente richiesta al bar dove si servono gli alcolici: sembra che ai clienti piaccia ubriacarsi di fronte ad una bella latina che li fotte tutto il tempo per avere una lauta mancia. Neanche lei lavora come cameriera, più come barman … o barwomen? Ma almeno lei si guadagna il suo stipendio.

Chissà perché ( e rido mentre lo penso perché è talmente ovvio), solo io sono costretto a farmi il culo per portare tutte le ordinazioni ai tavoli, fare lo sporco lavoro di cameriere, cercare di non ascoltare tutti gli insulti omofobi che mi vengono lanciati e che nessuno sembra ascoltare e cercare di rendere soddisfatto il mio capo, altrimenti niente paga. Nessuno mi chiede mai di cantare, nessuno mi ringrazia, nessuno si accorge che sono più di uno sguattero …

Comunque, sono abbastanza soddisfatto del mio lavoro : ho bisogno della paga per riuscire a mantenere Blaine a NY e la sua ricerca di lavoro, e poi di recente Sam ha deciso di venire a vivere a casa per trovare un buon lavoro e non riesco a dirgli di no, Blaine sembra così contento di averlo come coinquilino che non me la sento di farlo andare via. L’unica cosa spiacevole di questo lavoro … è il mio capo : non entrerò nei dettagli ma è come se me la dovessi guadagnare la paga, e non parlo solo di essere un cameriere. Ho sempre detto che il mio capo è un omosessuale represso e sadico verso chi è come vorrebbe essere? Il lato positivo di questo lavoro : una simpatica quindicenne che viene insieme al suo ragazzo tutti i venerdì e richiede me come cameriere(non che non fosse ovvio) e fa sempre richiesta per la stessa canzone. 

E indovinate un po’ a chi è chiesto di cantarla? Sì, è l’unico momento in cui posso cantare su quel piccolo palco e ne vale la pena tutte le volte. È davvero liberatorio cantare per qualcuno che lo richiede.

Alle 9PM il mio turno finisce, ho una piccola pausa di 10min per cenare con un panino e un caffè di contrabbando rigorosamente nero e lungo mentre mi dirigo perso il pub sulla ventisettesima avenue. È davvero piccolo e accogliente, quasi incastrato tra i grandi palazzi della via, punto cardine per i giovani del posto. 

Inizio alle 9.30PM per lavorare come barman, cuoco, cameriere, intrattenitore e qualche volta anche ballerino. Insomma faccio ciò che il cliente mi chiede, e spesso è davvero divertente e ben pagato che non mi lamento. È meglio del Diner perché nessuno mi fa proposte sessuali, tutti mi trattano come amicone, ascoltano ciò che ho da dire ed io ascolto i loro problemi. Non sono costretto a fare niente, niente di extra, e la paga è davvero buona. Ciò che mi serve per mantenere Blaine e Sam tranquilli durante le loro impegnate vite. Il mio capo si chiama Hunter, ed è davvero qualificato come capo, ha sempre un sorriso sulle labbra che ti rende impossibile non ricambiare, Dustin fa il mio stesso turno serale ed è uno spasso : è genuino, buffo e sbadato in tutto ciò che fa. Tutti lo prendono affettuosamente in giro e lui sorride sempre e fa battute sulla sua persona. È una boccata d’aria fresca, davvero.

Ho dei clienti abituali : l’uomo d’affari divorziato e padre di famiglia che litiga sempre con la ex-moglie ma che ama i suoi figli, è sempre pronto ad autocommiserarsi ma adoro tirarlo su di morale, il neolaureato a cui piace bere e guardare il lato b delle ragazze in cerca di una “botta e via” come gli piace dire e che poi riceve solamente due di picche, è sempre soddisfacente mostrargli che dovrebbe cercare una ragazza che duri più di una notte, e infine, la mia preferita, una ragazza di (25) anni a cui piace palesemente Dustin e viene al pub solo per lui, ma lui è troppo tonto per accorgersene, preferisco sempre rincuorarla e mandare non troppo sottilmente frecciatine in direzione di Dustin per aiutarla.  
Insomma, mi piace davvero aiutare la gente e i miei fedeli clienti ne sono la prova.

Esattamente a mezzanotte finisce il mio turno e torno al mio loft. Al mio arrivo tutte le luci sono sempre spente, con Blaine e Sam che dormono e cibo sparpagliato per tutto il loft, come anche vestiti, stoviglie, fogli, strumenti musicali, certe volte trovai anche fazzolettini di carta che per buon gusto ho raccolto con i guanti e bruciati sul fuoco.

Non riesco ad addormentarmi, quindi inizio a pulire il casino di Blaine e Sam : tolgo le stoviglie della colazione(anche se ero sicuro di averle pulite quella stessa mattina), raccolgo i vestiti sporchi e faccio partire la lavatrice, stendo i panni del bucato e pulisco i pavimenti. Dopo un’ora di pulizie, mi faccio una doccia veloce per non svegliare i due ragazzi e m’infilo a letto. Blaine non si sveglia mai per dirmi bentornato, e se si sveglia è per dirmi che l’ho disturbato e di non fare così tanto casino.

Cerco di addormentarmi velocemente, posso dormire solo quattro ore a notte se mi va bene, ed è meglio sfruttarle tutte.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Questa è la mia routine settimanale, anche se cambia di tanto in tanto. Il sabato è la giornata più impegnata dato che non ho lezioni e ne approfitto per fare turni extra e dare più esami possibili, o lavorare a dei vestiti per Vogue.

La domenica, invece, è il mio unico giorno di riposo: di solito cerco di spenderlo con Blaine, andando a cena fuori, facendogli piccoli regali per farmi perdonare per la settimana in cui l’ho trascurato, o uscendo con gli amici(sempre con Blaine) o chiamando mio padre per sentire come vanno le cose a Lima. Non ho una brutta vita, forse piena d’impegni, ma non mi dispiace.

Adoro vivere con Blaine, è il mio tutto, farei di tutto per lui, come lui lo farebbe per me. Abbiamo superato tanto insieme e anche se l’anno scorso abbiamo cercato di avere un figlio e non ci siamo riusciti, non importa. Blaine ha detto che ci riproveremo presto, appena lui avrà un lavoro che gli piacerà e appena metterà insieme la sua vita(qualsiasi cosa significhi).

 

Ah, non mi sono ancora presentato : mi chiamo Kurt Hummel, ho 22 anni, vivo a NY e le persone dicono che diventerò una star di Broadway. 

Ho un ragazzo di nome Blaine Anderson, di 21 anni che vive con me e che amo più della mia stessa vita.

Ho numerosi amici, una famiglia amorevole e sono felice di ciò che faccio.

Amo la mia vita.  
..........  
.......  
....  
..

(eppure mi chiedo quando finirà…)


	2. The unexpected Hurricane  (and painful discussions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Rape in this chapter, mentions of abortion and neglect of newborns. You have been warned.

La mia vita ordinaria e abitudinaria fino al limite prese una brutta piega negli ultimi giorni di Novembre. Si dice che Novembre sia il mese in cui tutto muore, forse fu così anche per la mia vita.

Come sempre la mia vita era scandita da ferrei orari autoimposti per riuscire a guadagnare per rendere confortevole la vita dell’ancora disoccupato Blaine. Continuava a dirmi che andava tutto bene, che ci voleva tempo perché non aveva ancora trovato la sua vocazione e di non preoccuparmi più di tanto perché era la sua vita ed io non dovevo stargli con il fiato sul collo. Non dovevo controbattere.

Tutto finì quel giorno, o meglio iniziò a decadere, a decomporsi, come una foglia autunnale che cade d’inverno. Lo so che siamo in inverno ma questa foglia è stata tardiva a capire che il suo destino era morire, come anche la mia maledetta testardaggine.

Era un tranquillo venerdì pomeriggio al Spotlight Diner, e come sempre un cliente piuttosto il là con le calorie si stava divertendo a lanciare sporche allusioni verso la mia (docile ma incazzata) persona. Niente era fuori dall’ordinario e non ero pronto ad affrontare l’uragano che avrebbe stravolto la mia vita.

 

…………………………………………………………..KURT’S POV

 

“Se continua a parlare giuro che prendo la mia penna biro e gliela ficco in gola, così finalmente la smetterà di dar fiato alla bocca” penso come una litania nel momento in cui Rachel decide di omaggiarmi con una delle sue tirate su quanto sia degradante per lei(e sottolineo solo lei) cantare su un piccolo e sconosciuto palco del genere. Non riesco più a sopportare tutto il fiume di parole che le esce da quella piccola ma (a quanto pare) spalancata boccuccia. Vedo in lontananza Santana farmi il cenno di spararsi proprio in bocca al solo pensiero di rimanere da sola con la Diva. Come non la biasimo. 

Se avessi una pistola non avrei perso tempo a spararmi, le avrei sparato in fronte direttamente e tanti saluti a Rachel Barry. Haa, finalmente dieci min. e finisco il turno, non ne posso più. E poi oggi Blaine ha deciso di andare a cena fuori, quindi posso stare con lui. Non vedo l’ora: solo lui ed io, una cenetta romantica, e magari tanto sesso sfrenato nel nostro letto. Spero che duri tutta la notte, ne ho proprio bisogno per scaricare la tensione.

 

Ecco, solo cinque min. e sono libero… ma ecco che entra Lisa dalla porta. La mia cliente preferita, 15 anni, occhi pieni di vita e nel fiore di una relazione con il suo fidanzato. Mi manca la mia giovinezza.

Lei mi si avvicina non appena mi vede, strano, di solito cerca il primo tavolo dove sedersi e aspetta che il sottoscritto cavaliere vada a chiedere il men scelto per il giorno. Lei sembra quasi avvicinarsi furtiva, come se stesse nascondendo il più oscuro dei segreti, invisibile a tutti gli altri, tranne che a me.

Lei si ferma di fronte a me e mi sussurra: ”Kurt, per favore, possiamo parlare? Ho qualcosa da dirti …. In privato”. Sembra che non voglia essere seguita, non ho idea del perché ma sono pronto ad aiutarla. Vedo Rachel mandare occhiate nella mia direzione, non voglio che lei si metta in mezzo, perciò fingo che sia tutto come al solito: faccio accomodare Lisa ad un tavolo e prendo la sua ordinazione, continuo a lavorare anche se tecnicamente il mio turno è finito da un pezzo. Mando sottili segnali a Lisa, che lei capisce per fortuna, e se ne va dal locale, aspettandomi fuori senza che nessuno la veda. Rachel meno male non indaga oltre, forse le sembra normale, meglio per me, non voglio scocciature. Finisco di lavorare e me ne vado, incontro Lisa e insieme andiamo ad un parco non troppo battuto e lontano da occhi indiscreti. Sento che ciò che mi deve dire cambierà le cose, me lo sento nelle ossa. Non chiedetemi perché, ma un ragazzo queste cose se le sente.

 

“Kurt, ho bisogno che tu mi ascolti senza dire una sola parola, senza nessun giudizio, senza nessuno sguardo… va bene?” mi chiede Lisa. Ed io non posso fare altro che accettare.  
“Kevin, il mio ragazzo, mi ha mollato. Ma non perché ha trovato un’altra, no! È perché qualche mese fa, il preservativo si è bucato e nessuno se n’è accorto. Kurt … sono incinta … e non so cosa fare”

Il mondo crolla. È come se sentissi una folata di vento si fosse abbattuta su di me. Sono momentaneamente in standby ad ascoltare la storia.

“Appena l’ho saputo, era già troppo tardi. In realtà non me n’ero accorta, neanche lo sospettavo, ma il mio medico mi ha fatto dei controlli e l’ho scoperto. Ero già tropo avanti, di 4 mesi, era illegale pratica l’aborto perciò quando l’ho detto a Kevin … lui mi ha voltato le spalle e mi ha detto che era solo colpa mia e che era un mio sbaglio. Come se il sesso non fosse fatto in due. L’ho detto anche ai miei genitori … e loro mi hanno diseredato. In realtà mi hanno detto di sbarazzarmene, ma non posso, lo vorrei … hanno detto di tornare a casa solo quando avrò partorito e abbandonato il “mostro”. Ma non ho intenzione di abbandonarlo, né di tenerlo … così ho pensato a te”

...........  
.......  
....  
..  
.  
. . . . . aspetta!

“aspetta, aspetta, aspetta . un . minuto . IO! Calma … cosa vorresti dire con “ho pensato a te?”” quasi grido esterrefatto.

“beh, tu sei così gentile, indipendente, bravo a trattare con tutti. Mi piaci e non è che voglio rovinarti la vita, ma sento che questo bambino sarà apposto con te. So che lo amerai e che lo tratterai come se fosse davvero tuo. Sei l’unico di cui mi fidi in questo momento”

“ma sono solo un cameriere, ho un ragazzo, sono gay, non sono un buon esempio per un bambino”

“non dire stronzate, sei perfetto. E anche se sei omosessuale, cosa che il mondo intero sa, sei comunque un buon genitore. Non voglio sentire storie. Sarai perfetto”

“Lisa … non posso io … con un bambino”

“non preoccuparti, ti do il tempo per decidere. Tornerò tra una settimana al ristorante e mi darai la tua risposta. Non c’è fretta”

“starai bene per una settimana intera da sola? Non vuoi nessun aiuto …”

“visto che ti preoccupi per gli altri! No comunque, sto da un’amica e per ora non ho bisogno di niente. Pensaci. Ci conto. Ci vediamo” e con quelle ultime parole si alzò e se ne andò, lasciandomi solo con i miei pensieri.

Non so per quando tempo rimasi lì, seduto su quella panchina, a pensare ai pro e ai contro, so solo che la suoneria del mio cellulare mi risvegliò dai miei pensieri. Era Blaine. 

Cazzo.

-hey Blaine … no non mi sono dimenticato della cena … si certo, arrivo subito – chiusi la telefonata sospirando. Ci mancava solo questa.

Ancora nel mio mondo di pensieri mi dirigo verso casa. Devo accompagnare Blaine. Prima di entrare in casa, cerco di indossare la mia solita maschera di felicità e compiacenza, non devo mostrare questi miei sentimenti al mio ragazzo, o almeno non ancora. Non sono sicuro di ciò che accadrà.

 

 

“eccomi Blaine, possiamo andare” annuncio all’ingresso del loft.

“ti eri dimenticato dell’appuntamento, scommetto che neanche volevi andarci. Dì la verità : non mi ami più? Hai un altro? Non vado più bene per te? Dimmelo!” sbraita Blaine.

“Blaine, ma cosa dici. È ovvio che io ti ami, e solo che non mi ero reso conto dell’orario e ho fatto tardi, non volevo darti buca, e se vuoi siamo ancora in tempo per andare …” cerco di fargli vedere la ragione.

“non dire cazzate! È OVVIO il tuo amore? Perché per me non lo è. Mi stai trascurando, non vuoi più stare con me, non vuoi neanche scopare! E non dirmi che non ti eri reso conto dell’orario perché Rachel mi ha detto che te ne sei andato in orario dal Diner e che dovevi subito tornare a casa, invece chissà dove te ne sei andato! Forse a scopare qualche sconosciuto, vero!”

“Blaine, mi dispiace. Ti amo. Non farei mai niente per ferirti, so che non trascorriamo molto tempo insieme ed è tutta colpa mia, ma non era mia intenzione. Cercherò di fare meglio, m’impegnerò di più. Ma ti prego non arrabbiarti” lo supplico e neanche gli dico che non è compito di Rachel osservare ogni mia mossa, non ho bisogno di una babysitter, ormai sono adulto, ma so che sarebbe una battaglia persa in partenza. Dovrò farci più attenzione. Blaine ha delle spie.

“non me ne frega un cazzo se ti dispiace, è tutta colpa tua. È una tua responsabilità, mi opprimi così tanto che la mia vita qui è pessima. Non dovevamo essere la coppia perfetta? Perché mi fai questo! È tutta colpa tua!” continua a gridare, continua ad incolparmi … forse è sul serio colpa mia.

“mi dispiace così tanto Blaine. Dimmi cosa fare ed io la farò. Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto che non potrei vivere senza di te. Non ho segreti né amanti, mi dispiace …”

“ah, è così che la metti, beh nessuno ha detto che avevi degli amanti, stai negando? Allora è la verità, sei un pessimo bugiardo. Mi tradisci, ed io dovrei fare la bella moglie che sta in casa a pulire mentre il marito si fa inculare in qualche bettola? Beh, ti faccio vedere io quanto sbagli”

 

Non mi accorgo neanche che la discussione ha preso una brutta piega. Tutto viene capovolto. Blaine mi assesta uno schiaffo sul viso e un gancio destro nello stomaco. Cado a terra ansimante, cosa è successo?

Il mio udito sembra essere andato in vacanza, o forse a nascondersi dalla brutalità delle azioni del mio … ragazzo. Lui mi tira qualche calcio qua e là prima di spogliarmi e prendere la sua cintura. So che dovrei difendermi, ma non ho abbastanza energie.

Quando la cinghia entra in contatto con la mia pelle … sento qualcosa spezzarsi, come tanti fili che tintinnano in ritmo sinusale. Sento delle grida in lontananza, così lontane e soffocate, piene di dolore. 

 

(sono io ?)

 

Cerco di chiedere scusa, lo supplico di fermarsi, ma lui mi abbassa i pantaloni e senza preparazione, mi penetra a secco. È così doloroso, un grido squarcia le pareti del loft, poi è solo un ansimare animalesco, una serie di spinte irregolari e la consapevolezza che niente sarà più come prima. Dopo pochi minuti di pura tortura sento Blaine arrivare dentro di me. Mi sento così disgustato, come un oggetto.

 

“ecco, sei il mio ragazzo, appartieni a me. Lo sai che ti amo ma forse qualcosa dovrà cambiare d’ora in poi” con un ghigno stampato in faccia esce dal loft e mi lascia da solo, sporco di sperma e sangue, sul pavimento freddo della cucina, ansimante e piangente. 

 

Sì, qualcosa dovrà cambiare, e neanche tu te lo immagini …


	3. Decisions   (and how to cure a wound)

I lividi e il bruciore svanirono con il passare dei giorni, le ferite del cuore … non lo fecero.

Dicono che “il tempo guarisce ogni ferita“. Non esiste frase più sbagliata e incurante, il tempo non guarisce proprio nulla; anzi, si limita a insabbiare, a coprire le ferite, ma, sotto la coltre, non ci vuole molto per farla riaprire e sanguinare. È come coprire una ferita con una manciata di terra: se non è già guarita prima di coprirla allora non appena la terra si muoverà la ferita riapparirà e forse si infetterà.

Quando il nostro cuore rimane ferito, l’unico rimedio è … curarlo. Ma chi conosce la giusta cura?

 

Dopo “l’assalto brutale di Blaine” ingoiai le grida di disperazione il sentimento di completo disgusto per tutto e mi rialzai da terra. Ero uno straccio, distrutto, sporco e rotto.

Ero caduto in frantumi e nessuno era lì per raccoglierne i frammenti. Ero un uomo distrutto, disilluso da tutti gli ideali del mondo, annientato dal peso della mia incuranza e dalla mia speranza di un rapporto sano e duraturo. Era tutta colpa mia. Queste non erano altro che le conseguenze delle mie azioni istintive e non lungimiranti.

 

“Chiunque abbia mai amato porta una cicatrice” forse ho amato troppo qualcuno che meritava il mio amore. Son stato così ingenuo, ed è inutile adesso piangere sul latte versato. Sono l’artefice del mio destino, e quindi anche delle mie azioni. Devo smetterla di pensarci, devo solo farmene una ragione e sopportare in silenzio queste sanguinanti ferite, poi chissà : forse diventeranno delle vecchie cicatrici.

 

Ripulì tutto il casino su di me e nella stanza, Blaine se n’era andato da un pezzo e non volevo neanche pensare al momento in cui sarebbe tornato. Pensandoci … sapevo già cosa dovevo fare. Non sarebbe stato facile … ma mi meritavo una vita migliore di questa, anche se ciò avrebbe comportato un drastico cambiamento. I sogni e i desideri possono pur sempre cambiare.

 

Quella notte giurai su tutte le poche convinzioni cui ero ancora aggrappato che mi sarei preso cura di me e che niente mi avrebbe più ferito.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

La mattina seguente non andai alla NYADA né a Vogue. Blaine non era rientrato a casa perciò iniziai a mettere le basi per il mio piano. Mi recai alla scuola statale di economia e management, era in orari diversi dai miei soliti, ma il tempo era contro di me.

“Kurt, cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?” mi chiese uno dei miei professori sorridente. In effetti, erano solo le 8AM.

“devo parlarle professore … in privato” risposi con sguardo indifferente, quasi morto.   
Forse avevo perso tutte le emozioni ieri notte. Ero un guscio vuoto, non volevo provare niente, l’unico pensiero che mi allontanava dal completo oblio era la mia decisione testarda di sopravvivere. 

Ero in modalità sopravvivenza e non ero in grado di disattivarla.

Lui si fece serio e mi accompagnò nel suo studio; lì riversai come un fiume in piena tutta la mia vita, tutte le mie vecchie indecisioni e infine … il mio desiderio per il futuro.

“Professore, devo fuggire. Ho intenzione di scomparire, non voglio che nessuno sappia dove sto andando, anzi … voglio fingere la mia morte e svanire nel nulla. . . . … può aiutarmi?” gli dissi con il gelo negli occhi e il marmo nel corpo.

Lui mi osservò, non mi giudicò, no, non mi compianse né ebbe pietà di me. Non era il suo posto : semplicemente, scrutò nel profondo della mia anima e raggiunse la mia sporca anima per richiederne i peccati e decidere in quel momento se aiutarmi o giudicarmi un peccatore non degno della salvezza. 

Nel mio sguardo assente, trovò le sue risposte e … abbracciò i miei ideali.

“ti aiuterò” due semplici parole che fecero la differenza.

E così nel giro di pochi mesi avrei messo in atto il mio piano di fuga.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Decidemmo che tutto sarebbe rimasto invariato per ora, nessuno doveva sospettare di nulla. Con quella certezza nel cuore, ormai divenuto solo un sottile strato di ghiaccio, freddo e oscuro, mi diressi a casa. 

Blaine era tornato.

“Kurt, ti stavo cercando dappertutto! Dov’eri? Mi hai fatto preoccupare!” Blaine mi abbracciò con forza. Ero nella stretta di una tenaglia per orsi. Non potevo muovermi. E ogni secondo le passava, i suoi denti m’infilzavano fino alle ossa per stritolarmi fino alla morte. Dov’era finito il calore dell’atto? Dov’era il senso di sicurezza che prima m’infondeva?

Perché mi sentivo così claustrofobico e in pericolo?

Finsi di sorridergli e gli dissi che ero andato semplicemente a fare quattro passi. Lui mi sorrise raggiante ma con sguardo calcolatore.

“oh, bene. Senti Kurt, da oggi in poi qualcosa cambierà. Ho deciso che riprenderò le mie lezioni alla NYADA, così potremmo stare insieme e pranzare insieme. Ho deciso anche che abbandonerai lo stage A Vogue e il lavoro a quel merdoso bar. Lavorerai semplicemente al Diner con Rachel e forse farai qualche turno in più per sostenerci finanziariamente, ma non preoccuparti : ce la faremo, insieme.”  
-  
Uno specchio era andato in frantumi.  
-  
“ma certo Blaine, come vuoi tu”  
-  
Ero in pilota automatico.  
-  
“Ti amo Kurt”  
-  
Un altro strato di ghiaccio si era aggiunto al mio cuore. Era più spesso del precedente.  
-  
“anch’io ti amo, Blaine”  
-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Che il piano abbia inizio!


End file.
